wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Mumkey Business
Mumkey Business is the first episode of the first season of Bunnicula and first episode of the full series overall. Plot Chester is trying to catch a cockroach with paper and a glass, which makes him feel disgusted. After catching cockroach, Harold realizes his plans and scares him, causing the cockroach to fall on Chester, giving him anguish and mention that it is a giant cockroach, causing Harold to reply to tell him that the Giant Cockroach actually Yes it is. Chester discovers that the reason for his coming is for Bunnicula, who had recently entered Mina's home as one more pet; Chester decides to go and complain to Bunnicula about that. Meanwhile, Bunnicula was with Mina, she mentions that if it had not been for the key, she would never have found Bunnicula, in that then Chester beckons her to approach him, to which he asks why the Cockroach, so Bunnicula claims that he is his friend, making a friendly greeting with this one, who leaves the house without further ado. Mina calls her pets to sleep, but Chester gets whining for a moment about Bunnicula. Finally he goes to sleep with the others, but realizes that the key was the answer to his problems with Bunnicula. After a while, Bunnicula is going to drain the juice of a fruit to feed. Throughout that span of time, dawns, and just like all vampires, Bunnicula can not touch sunlight because it would cause severe burns, causing him to go to sleep. On the other hand, Chester awakens and takes the key to Mina, not realizing that it awakens a supernatural entity. He follows Bunnicula to his crypt, where he sleeps during the day, and just as he is about to lock the door, Harold appears making a lot of noise, but this does not prevent him from following his plan, but once he has locked Bunnicula, A coffin begins to move, Harold takes the coffin, which begins to move on its own again, and once broken, the Mumkey begins to chase Chester, who had a key that does not really fit him. Bunnicula realizes the disaster and tries to help but can not leave the room where he is, while Chester does everything possible to escape the monkey, to such a degree to get into the mouth of Harold, who leaves the basement avoiding the persecutor. Holding the door in opposition to the monkey, Mina calls them to breakfast, Harold could not contain himself and leaves, leaving Chester alone, allowing the monkey to leave the basement, causing another chase. Chester finds a hiding place, and runs into Harold, Chester informs him that he feels guilty for keeping Bunnicula locked up and claims that he could help with the problem, both of which are going to free Bunnicula from his prison. Chester explains to him what happened and Bunnicula offers to help, but only for Mina, not without before having a small quarrel between both. Bunnicula, using vampire powers, takes the key to Mina, not caring that the monkey is chasing him, Chester and Harold are following them. Bunnicula throws the key near Mina, and the monkey aided by his powers, turns the key slowly to the boot of Mina, who was preparing to go to school. After this, the monkey finally calms down, and goes to the basement, returning to enter the coffin where it was. Chester understood that all he wanted was for Mina to have the key. Harold asks Chester to apologize to Bunnicula, but this one has no answer, as he was halfway through an attempt to be eaten by the Giant Cockroach, again. Characters *Bunnicula *Chester *Harold *Mina Monroe *Mumkey *Giant Cockroach *Arthur Monroe (Voice Only) Trivia Category:Bunnicula episodes